Lovers Through Time
by RavenRoth33
Summary: what happens when inuyasha lets kikyo join their group? what does it do to kagome after finding out that kikyo and inuyasha are together. and what happens when they all go to the modern era? how do they defeat naraku? read to find out more.


**Lovers** by: LadyKikyo33

Created by: Kikyo

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha cast or characters they all belong to Rumiko Takahashi

**Chapter 1: A New Addition.**

Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kirara, and Kagome were taking a rest at Kaede's village. They'd recently been in a battle against Naraku who had managed to severly hurt Inuyasha because he was dealing with alot of deep cuts on his arms and stomach and recovering from Naraku's miasma the damage was so great that Kagome had to return to her own world to gather more remedies for her friends. While Kagome was gone the others were resting in the hut but as usual Inuyasha was being impatient about recovering and wanted up and to find Naraku.

**"Damn it! Why do we have to sit here and recover like a bunch of babies when Naraku is up and reaking destruction everywhere!?" **Inuyasha yelled sitting up quickly. Miroku opened his eyes and looked over at Inuyasha with a small smile.

**"Inuyasha perhaps its easy for you to recover in a day or so after a battle, but the rest of us are just humans and we still need to recover after a battle with Naraku like we were yesterday."** Miroku said as Inuyasha only turned his head and made a 'hmph' sound.

**"Just relax Inuyasha. Even we got Naraku hurt this time so I'm sure he hasn't moved much since that battle just to a new spot and with the injuries we inflicted on him it can't be to far off. He got you good with the paralyzing miasma also so wait until Kagome returns with her remedies to cure it."** Sango stated opening her own eyes and looking over at Inuyasha with a smile.

**"Keh. This is nothing you guys."** Inuyasha said confidently.

**"Inuyasha. Just sit and relax like Sango said, besides we haven't had any time to prepare anything for the next attack on Naraku. If your tired of waiting around for us to recover then go train or walk around outside."** Shippo suggested. Inuyasha looked away from them but got up and went outside of the hut as everyone watched they sighed heavily.

**"You have to give him credit for persistance."** Miroku stated as Shippo and Sango nodded in agreement.

Inuyasha was walking around the village watching the villagers working since how there was nothing interesting going on and no one needed help he figured he'd go into the forest for a walk of look for a demon to antagonize. As Inuyasha walked throughout the forest he was thinking of the battle with Naraku and how it went so wrong when it came time for the final blow Inuyasha would of inflicted on Naraku.

Flashback

_The battle took place at one of Naraku's phantom castles as it usual did they had weakened Naraku considerably as Inuyasha was more wounded then anyone else he was preparing his sword for the Windscar as he brought it over his head he yelled;_

_**"Its over Naraku. DIE! Wind...scar!" **__Inuyasha yelled as his battle cry._

_Just as Inuyasha was bringing the sword down to delieve his Windscar a blue sacred arrow show out and cancelled the Tetsusaiga's attack and transformation. Inuyasha gasped as they all looked back to see Kagome standing up with her bow and as she was the one who fired the arrow to stop Inuyasha's final attack which would of ended Naraku._

_**"Ka--Kagome?! Why the hell did you stop my attack!"**__ Inuyasha yelled angrily at Kagome._

_**"It seems your little girlfriend isn't so faithful to her half-man."**__ Naraku spit out with an evil laugh followed after._

_Naraku had taken his chance and stuck his hand into Inuyasha's stomach and impailed him then set off his miasma to paralyze him. Inuyasha yelled out falling to his knees as the tetsusaiga dropped and Naraku picked it up. But no sooner than he picked up the sword another arrow shot from the distance which nearly pierced Naraku but inorder to live he had to drop the sword. Kagura came through on her feather and picked up Naraku and they made their escape and the phantom castle disappeared into dust as it always did. Everyone looked to see who shot the second arrow and it turned out to be Kikyo who'd saved Inuyasha's life from Naraku after she'd made her appearance she walked away with smile on her face and vanished in the fog of the forest. Sango called forth Kirara and they made their own get away back to Kaede's village where everyone was treated for their injuries. Kagome suggested she go home after Inuyasha yelled at her for not letting him finish off Naraku and she had no real reason why she stopped him with her arrow. Inuyasha was furious at her for letting Naraku escape when they could of killed him and gotten their jewel piece's back. But to no avail Naraku had escaped once again and they would just have to track him down and kill him next time._

_What really had Inuaysha baffled was when Kikyo showed up and saved Inuyasha and without saying a word she was gone again._

End Flashback

'How did it go so wrong?! Why did Kagome stop my attack? Why did Kikyo save me? It makes no sense!' Inuyasha thought to himself angrily as he walked through the forest.

As Inuyasha made his way through the forest he stumbled upon the sacred tree that Kikyo had pinned him to for 50 years. Inuaysha rested his hand on the spot where the bark hadn't grown over and closed his eyes, remembering when he'd come to the village to steal the sacred jewel after Kikyo betrayed him and Kikyo pinned him to the tree sealing him to it as she herself followed him in death and took the sacred jewel with her which was reincarnated to Kagome's body 50 years later. On Kagome's 15th birthday she was dragged into the well on her family's shrine and got the the Feudal Era and freed Inuyasha from the spell Kikyo placed him under. He destroyed the demon with ease then turned himself to Kagome to steal the jewel from her but priestess Kaede enchanted a set of prayer beads and placed them on Inuyasha now whenever Kagome says the word 'Sit' Inuyasha would be slammed to the ground by force of the beads that only a priestess can remove.

**"Amazing isn't it? How we both come to the same spot where we parted ways to reminisc on the past." **Said the voice of someone only Inuaysha could recognize anywhere. Inuyasha opened his eyes and turned and as he expected he saw Kikyo standing behind him.

"**Ki--Kikyo? What are you doing here? Why'd you save me at Naraku's castle?"** Inuyasha wanted to know so much and was filled with questions for Kikyo but stopped when Kikyo raised a hand to him and placed it over his lips to silence him.

**"I will tell you everything in time, Inuyasha. But it isn't safe right now Naraku is watching me from a far. Meet me here tommorow and i will tell you what you desire to know." **Kikyo said handing him a piece of paper then she walked off into the distance fog again. Inuyasha opened the paper up and read what it said.

'So the bone-eaters well tommorow at mid-day?' Inuyasha thought to himself as he placed the paper away in his kimono then headed back to the village to check on his friends. Inuaysha reached the village in a matter of minutes and walked in the hut to see Kagome treating Sango's wounds. Kagome only looked at him for a moment then looked back down at her work and didn't say a word to him at all. Inuyasha simply sat down and looked out the window as the day was now reaching sunset and the villagers were all returning home and Kaede came in and set down her bow and quiver of arrows and sat in her usual manor and looked at everyone.

**"Well Inuyasha?" **Kaede spoke. Inuyasha turned his attention to her.

**"Well what?"** Inuyasha asked with a bit of an attitude at the question.

**"What course of action will ye take? I gather by now your wounds have healed well and Naraku couldn't have gotten to far from the description ye gave me on the battle." **Kaede asked as she got the fire going in the wood heater to warm them all up.

**"None of us would have to do anything if Kagome hadn't stopped me from finishing off Naraku with the Windscar." **Inuyasha stated angrily with a huff and crossing his arms over his chest closing his eyes. Kagome's eye twitched a bit as she heard Inuyasha's angry voice towards her actions which she herself didn't quite understand why she did what she did. **"But in anycase...You guys can do whatever you want tommorow. I have my own buisness to take care of." **Inuyasha said as he sat up against the huts wall and rested. Everyone looked at Inuyasha curiously.

**"And what may we inquire is this buisness you must see to?"** Miroku asked curiously. Inuaysha opened his eyes and stood up and got ready to walk outside but he stopped and slightly turned his head towards them.

**"There's someone i have to meet and talk to. And thats all you need to know about it so butt out!" **Inuyasha yelled then left the hut and jumped on the roof and laid on his back and looked up into the sky as he saw Kikyo appear in the sky and look down at him as he soon fell asleep.

(The Next Morning)

Inuyasha arose early next morning just in time to watch sunrise as always he sat up stretched and sat cross-legged and watched the sun rise over the horizon once it was up the sky was blue without a cloud in it. Inuyasha jumped down and headed to the river to get clean somewhat, captured a few fish for his group then headed back to the hut and walked inside and threw the fish down at Kagome's feet since how she was already awake then walked out saying;

**"Breakfast for everyone. Eat up then do whatever you want."** Inuyasha said then left the hut and headed into the forest once again and gathered his own food and made it himself for once. Kagome sighed heavily as Inuyasha came in, threw down the fish then walked out without even saying 'Morning' or anything to her really. Kagome felt bad she'd pretty much helped Naraku escape when they could of finished him off and Sango would of had her brother Kohaku back, Miroku would of been free of his cursed wind tunnel, Inuyasha would of been able to avenge Kikyo's death and they would of retrieved the jewel finally but something stopped her but she couldn't quite grasp what it was that caused her actions. Kagome picked up the fish and began cooking them on sticks the smell woke everyone else up.

**"Good morning everyone!" **Shippo said happily as he bounced around. Sango and Miroku woke up as well and Kaede to. Sango looked around and saw no Inuyasha what-so-ever and was curious.

**"Did Inuyasha come in at all like usual I don't see him anywhere." **Sango stated.

**"Yeah, he was here already to drop off breakfast then he headed out again." **Kagome said sadly with her eyes closed then added **"He didn't say anything except **"here's breakfast for everyone, eat then do whatever." **I wonder how long he'll stay mad at me for."**

**"Kagome? Don't worry ok. He just needs time to calm down after Naraku escaping. Whats bothering me is who he has to meet and what they are supposed to talk about."** Sango said as she got up to help Kagome with breakfast. After 10 or so minutes breakfast was done and everyone had two fish on stick and it was cleaned up and like Inuyasha told them they did whatever. Kagome studied her text books for school, Sango practiced her weapons, Miroku made more demon sutra's, Shippo gathered his gadjets, and other mini-demon weapons and tricks while Kirara played in the feild with the village children and Kaede was tending to the ill and other villagers by helping them. Inuyasha watched from a far then at the right time he jumped the trees to reach the bone-eaters well and sure enough as she said, Kikyo stood waiting for him.

(Bone-Eaters Well)

Kikyo wore her usual garb of the white kimono top and red pants her bow rested gently on her shoulder and quiver of arrows on her back held in place by a string that crossed over her chest. The sun made Kikyo glow and she looked like an angel in the light. Kikyo looked at Inuyasha gently with a small smile as she walked towards him and bowed her head as a normal greeting.

**"Greetings Inuyasha. Its good to see you again." **Kikyo said gently to him.

**"Hey Kikyo. Yeah, you to. So ummm...Why'd you suggest we meet up here to talk?" **Inuyasha asked curiously looking at her. Kikyo turned around and sat down on a log and patted the spot next to her telling Inuyasha to come sit with her and as we all know Inuyasha did as she asked and sat down next to her.

**"Well I raised a spirit shield so no one may enter this area, not even Naraku. I am open to any questions you have but i must return to my other village by nightfall or Naraku will come in search of me. So go ahead and ask me what you wished to yesterday." **Kikyo said to him.

Inuyasha waited for a minute before asking his first question then said **"Why did you save me the other day? Against Naraku i mean."** Inuyasha waited for her answer. Kikyo smiled and looked down a bit with a gentle laugh she then looked at him to speak.

**"I told you that i wouldn't let someone as weak as Naraku kill you. I was watching the battle. I saw that reincarnation of mine strike your sword with the arrow to cancel its attack if i had not stepped in when i did you would have been killed because of that girl." **Kikyo explained to him as she then waited for his next question. Inuyasha thought twice about asking his next one but knew he wanted the answer so he swallowed his pride and looked at her.

**"Kikyo. Why did you steal Kagome's shards and then hand them over to Naraku?" **Inuyasha asked her with a serious face.

**"The more i give him the more i can recieve from him,"** Kikyo started and when Inuyasha looked at her with a face of confusion she laughed again then got ready to explain. **"What i meant to say was the more i give Naraku, the more he gives me to do jobs for. Naraku sends a messanger to the village i reside in and requests me for his dirty work. He explains the job to me then asks how many shards i will need to complete the mission he'll give me the amount i need and i'll do the mission for him and he leaves those shards in my care to keep purified untill he has them all. So you see, Naraku doesn't hold the shards..."** Kikyo said as she then pulled out a necklace with the half completed jewel on it and shows it to Inuyasha then finished her sentance; **"I do."**

(Kaede's Village)

Meanwhile while Inuaysha and Kikyo were talking Kagome was taking a break from studying and making dinner for her friends as they all walked into the hut and smelled the food. Kagome turned her head and smiled brightly at them though inside she was desperatley wanting to know where Inuyasha was and what he was doing it was nagging her all day.

**"Kagome. That smells really good."** Shippo said as he jumped on Kagome's shoulder happily and she hugged him as Sango came in and placed her Hairaikotsu against the wall and Miroku did the same with his staff and they both sat down on their knees as they patiently waited for dinner.

**"So, Inuyasha's yet to return. Well if he's not home by nightfall we will go looking for him. I'm sure he's just blowing off some steam." **Miroku said confidently though he was very curious to know what Inuyasha's was up to they all were as a matter of fact.

(Bone-Eaters Well with Kikyo&Inuyasha)

Inuyasha looked at the half completed jewel on the necklace that kikyo had in her possession and gasped then looked at her and said; **"So you've been sneaking them away from Naraku after you gave them to him so he wouldn't kill you. You've been gathering them on your own through the inside." **Inuyasha said. Inuyasha's eyes widened up when Kikyo took off the necklace and handed it to him by placing it in his hands. **"Kikyo? Why are you giving the jewel to me? Its the very thing you gave your life to protect from me." **Inuyasha said to her looking at her with a face of shock.

Kikyo smiled and closed her eyes looking away the said **"No. I gave my life because Naraku made us hate one another and caused you to go after the jewel. I realize this now which i why i know you will use it to live up to what you told me you'd want it for. To become human."** Kikyo said now opening her eyes and looking at him.

Inuyasha only gazed at the small half complete glowing sphere and then at Kikyo. Without warning he wrapped his arms around Kikyo and hugged her tightly against him. **"Thank you, Kikyo. But there is something I'd like to ask of you."** Inuyasha said as he pulled away and looked deeply into her eyes.

**"What is it, Inuyasha?"** Kikyo asked looking back his eyes still almost in shock that Inuyasha hugged her like he did.

**"I want you to join the group. Please be in it with us? You can help us find the remaining shards and I--I can be with you."** Inuyasha almost whispered the last part of what he'd asked her. But Kikyo heard it either way and she held back from crying.

**"Yo--You wish to be with me, Inuyasha?"** Kikyo repeated what he said in question form. **"But why? I am not of this world any longer." **Kikyo asked him.

**"I don't care. Once we gather the shards and restore the jewel and bring you back to life with it. Just so we can be together. Please Kikyo?" **Inuyasha asked again. Kikyo looked away for a moment to think then faced him once again and embraced him in her arms this time.

**"I--I will join you, Inuyasha. For I to, wish to be with you.**" Kikyo said as she embraced him this only caused Inuyasha to hug her back and then pulled away tilted his head and kissed her deeply. Inuyasha pulled away and held her hand as they gazed into one anothers eyes as the sunset. Inuyasha smiled at Kikyo happily as they decided it was time to return to the village so they got up and walked back to the village together.

(At the Village/In The Hut)

Inuyasha and Kikyo entered the village and they headed with to Kaede's hut Inuyasha told Kikyo to wait outside she nodded and he entered. Kagome's face lit up as she saw him enter the hut and Miroku stood up as did Sango. Inuyasha was somewhat smiling as he greeted them all and even said hey to Kagome this time. **"Guys i have something to tell you all. We have a new member joining our group."** Inuyasha said almost smiling. They all looked at Inuyasha with confused faces but still wanted to know.

**"A new member in the group? Who is it, Inuyasha?" **Miroku asked curiously stepping foward. Inuyasha moved back the wooden sheet that was basically a door and revealed Kikyo standing there with a smile on her face as she bowed to greet them all. Kagome pretty much fell over in shock, Sango was holding Shippo in her arms as Miroku stood in shock. Kikyo walked into the hut fully now as the door closed.

**"She's the new member in our group!?"** Sango, Shippo, Miroku and Kaede said in shock.

Ok to explain quickly how i write my stories is such in this key below:

The story itself is written in: regular Times New Roman text at 12 point font.

The characters normally talking is written in: **"Bold."**

The flashback and end flashback scenes are in: Flashback and End Flashback

Inside the flashback scenes the story is in: _Italicized _font at 12 point font in Times New Roman.

The characters talking in the flashback are in: _**"Bold and Italicized."**_

All names of characters and names of places are: Capitalized.

Any character that is thinking to himself or herself is in regular times new roman font at point size 12 in these marks: 'blahblahblah'.

And the scene changed throughout the story are in these: (lalalalalala)


End file.
